I'm Okay, We're okay
by Noodle-licious
Summary: Mathias and Lukas have been living together for a while now, so they'd know everything about each other... right? (Trigger warnings for being based on struggles with anorexia and depression. Rated T, but this is touchy and may be subject to change.)


_Allo! Look, I'm alive! Wow! So, Here's a Dennor fic for you guys! _

_Warnings, it's gonna get really angsty and triggering real fast! Trigger warnings posted in the description, but if ya missed em, they're for the themes of the story being based around anorexia and depression, sorry. If those are gonna trigger you, I want you stop reading now._

_Thank you, R&R, and enjoy~_

* * *

Lukas crossed his arms angrily and squinted at his brother. 'No, that Xiao guy pisses me off, so no."

Emil stuck out his lower lip slightly. "C'mon, Lukas! I just wanna go over for a night!"

"No still means no."

"C'mon, _kærlighed_, don't be a jerk!" A loud voice called from the kitchen.

Lukas sighed and rolled his eyes at the dane, even though he couldn't see him. "Shut up, Mathias!"

Emil looked up, a somewhat excited look in his violet eyes. "He's like, as much my guardian as you are, Lukas!"

"Yah Lukas! I'm like his dad; you're not the only adult in the house!"

"Really? Sometimes I wonder…"

"Lukas." Mathias strolled into the dining room where they were arguing. "We go over this. Every. Single. Time. Every single time! Everyone knows you don't like Xiao, but…" He leaned closer to Lukas, "You don't need to be such a prick about it. Emil's fifteen. He can take care of himself."

"I'm still his legal guardian, I have a say in what he does."

"But you don't have total control." Mathias said threateningly, "What are you, like, six years older than him?"

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I mean, you are! You _are_ six years older than him!"

"I'm twenty three, Mathias. Do the math."

The tall blonde stood up straight, and visibly counted on his fingers. "Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen… Twenty two, twe- EIGHT!" He suddenly shouted; both Lukas and Emil jumped. "Uh, that's what I said, right?"

"You said six."

"Did I?" Mathias cocked his head to one side. Lukas shook his head. He probably wasn't kidding about forgetting already, either. Fucking idiot.

Emil interrupted quietly, "Uhm, so can I go over to Xiao's place now?"

Lukas and Mathias answered at the same time:

"What did I just tell you?" Lukas almost spat.

"Of course!" Mathias replied cheerfully. The pair glared at each other. "C'mon, Lukas! I can drive him over, and I can talk to his brothers, make sure they keep an eye on him, make sure he avoids the fridge, feeds him everyday, changes his newspaper-"

"Okay, okay, whatever." Lukas tried hard not to laugh and keep his usual stoic composure, resulting in him sounding out of breath when he spoke. "You drive him."

"Okay!" Mathias said as Emil latched onto Lukas, hugging him tight.

"Thank you, big brother!"

Lukas sighed again and ruffled his sibling's hair. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Emil ran off to gather his things.

"Aye, the big bad brother has a heart!" Mathias wrapped one of his arms around Lukas's shoulders and placed his lips on Lukas's head.

The Norwegian laughed and put a hand on his boyfriend's chest. "Piss off." He pushed him away.

"Aww, you're no fun." The Dane puckered out his lower lip and tried to look sad.

Lukas cupped his hands around Mathias's face. "Yup. I suck." He pulled him into a kiss.

Mathias pulled away for a second and smiled like and idiot. He whispered, "At least you suck well." This earned him a slap to the side of the face. "Owowow…"

"Get a room!"

Emil's voice was close behind them. They both jumped. Lukas's face turned red with embarrassment and Mathias just laughed, "Maybe later." Lukas blushed harder, and buried his face in the palms of his hands.

"Shut up, _du skitten fitte sekk…"_

Both Emil and Mathias looked back in surprise. Mathias suddenly giggled like an idiot, "That's a new one."

"No it's not. I just insult you so much that you lost track of what I did and didn't say."

"Like that one time you called me a… ah, what was it, like, a loose goat pussy?"

"Yeah, a few times."

"Can we go?" Emil whined, still standing behind him.

"Yes!" Mathias gave Lukas one final peck on the cheek before practically running out the door, with Emil close on his heels.

_Those two are such spazes._ He thought to himself. _Didn't even shut the door. What were they, raised in a barn?_ Maybe Mathias. Not Emil.

He shut the door and sat down, picking up the nearest book. Which one was it… _The picture of Dorian Gray_? Eh, something about some guy who painted some other guy… Thought he was perfect and whatnot, the king wanted to meet him, blah, blah, blah… It was okay. One of the many books just lying around the house. Lukas couldn't keep his books straight. He had them everywhere, many of them half finished and quite frankly, a few almost certainly never will be finished. All the story lines just kind of merged together.

Whatever.

* * *

Emil and Mathias leaped into his car excitedly, Emil throwing his stuff into the back and jumping up next to Mathias. The two high-fived.

"We're actually killing his weird stubborn composure!" Emil laughed.

"Pfft, that your goal? I just like pissing him off." Mathias shrugged, as he pulled out of the garage and took the now-getting-somewhat-familiar route to Xiao's house. "It's fun. I enjoy it."

"I can tell."

"Aaannd he still stays with me."

"I think he just keeps you around as a punching bag."

"Maybe. But he doesn't ever really hurt me. Sometimes I get slapped, like you saw, but that's about it."

"If he were bigger, he'd probably hurt you real bad."

"Eh? Naw, I'm sure he could pack a punch if he wanted to. He just doesn't. Because he loves me."

Emil giggled. "Really?"

"What?"

"I mean… Lukas isn't really that big of a guy. When I hugged him, I felt like I could snap him in half. He's like a twig. There is like, nothing there."

"I'm sure he's pretty strong. How about you go up to him someday and just tell him to punch you? Run that experiment. Find out for me."

"No!"

"Why? You scared your brother is some sort of super huge strong guy compact into a little angry Norwegian man?

"Small and strong, like a dwarf."

"Eh, I don't thing he's short and ugly enough."

"He can be the most beautiful dwarf. All dwarfs swoon when he passes them."

Mathias howled with laughter. "Yeah, sounds about right. Like, really! People have flirted with him, right in front of me! And like, I'll try to send them messages to back off, but they never get it! How dumb are people?"

"They probably didn't know you were together."

"I dropped big hints! Really big hints!"

The two continued to chat gleefully as they approached their destination. When they finally arrived, Emil stepped out and grabbed his things.

'Thanks, Matt!"

"Wait! Hang on," Mathias rummaged around in his pockets, and pulled out a small, wrapped package a bit smaller than his palm. He placed it in Emil's hand, and smiled wide. "Just in case. Gotta stay safe."

Emil's face reddened ad Mathias gave it to him. "Uhh…Mathias?"

"Yeeeeeeeessss?" His head leaned slowly to one side as he drew out the word.

"W-why?!"

"Like I said, just in case." He winked at Emil, causing him to become more flustered.

"Heh, Whatever. Idiot" He smiled back at his friend, and started to walk towards the house.

As Mathias reached over to close the passenger door, he replied, "Sounding like your brother!" The door slammed shut as Emil yelled back at him, shoving the condom angrily in his pocket.

"Whatever!"

* * *

_Kærlighed_ – Love (as in 'my love')

_du skitten fitte sekk_ – You filthy cunt sack


End file.
